Feelings Forming
by Kimmyangel445
Summary: Alciel is all but comfortable with their human life, very comfortable, but some part of him is still eager to go Home. Alciel is used to Alas Ramus, Maou's adopted daughter, being around the home and with Maou, but with one little sentence from her get's Alciel questioning his relationship with Maou. Is Alciel actually FALLING his Lord Satan?
1. Chapter 1

**_Now I'm back! Mwahaha! I have gotten into reading The Devil Is A Part Timer! doujinshi's, fanfiction, looking over the wikia's for this and plan on watching the anime if I possibly can when my sister goes to her boyfriend's but I am writing my first ever fanfic for this fandom! I am going to try and draw it out, there will also be Mpreg in this as well! Mostly because I thought and found there really isn't an mpreg out there and I kind of wanted to seriously do one! But on with the story!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape or form, own The Devil Is A Part Timer!_**

* * *

The soft gurgling noise of coffee being brewed was what brought Maou out of his sleeping, the floor firm and hard beneath him, his blanket keeping him warm while his head was cushioned by his pillow as he opened his eyes slowly but surely blinking tiredly to clear his sleep blurred vision. He rolled onto his back letting out a soft breath shivering when his arm slid out from underneath the blanket hitting the cool air as he lifted his hands rubbing his eyes with the heels of his hands. He rolled his head to the left, after he let his hands flop onto his stomach as he blinked sleepily, seeing that Lucifer had passed out at his computer last night from long uses of his stupid internet addiction, that despite it being useful, sometimes rendered him completely useless when he was needed in the morning at crucial timings.

His purple hair was tangled and limp from his sleep position, drool rolled down from the corner of his mouth to his chin as he snored lightly, his lashes resting heavily on his cheeks as his hands twitched in his sleep and he mumbled incoherent things before turning his head so his forehead pressed to the table. Maou sighed out quietly before yawning as he stretched, his arms moving up above his head to the wall, pressing his palms flat to it, his legs stretched while pointing his feet as he arched his back up groaning gently then sat up slowly, his shirt riding up to reveal his stomach as he threw the blanket off his body stumbling up onto his feet. He dragged his feet against the floor making swishing noises as he walked over to the table, the short distance it was, pulling the chair out with a loud screeching noise that made Lucifer twitch and Maou sat down yawning so hard tears beaded in his eyes when the sound toilet flushing and the water being turned off, Ashiya walked out of the bathroom drying his hands on the towel and he smiled gently.

"Maou-sama, I didn't know you'd woken up. Is there anything you want to eat?" Ashiya asked as he padded over to the counter leaning against it smiling pleasantly at the sleep rumpled Maou.

"You don't gotta, I can just get something at work." Maou mumbled as he lifted his hand rubbing his eye with the back of his hand as he yawned again, his chest expanding and rising with the intensity as he dropped his hands onto the table.

"Oh yes! Miss Kisaki called earlier in the morning, around five AM but you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you, she said that the place will be closed today for there's some kind of storm coming in. The kind that's calling for a stay indoors and stay where you are kind of storm. You can go back to sleep if you wish however, Maou-sama." Ashiya explained as his fingers plucked at the sleeve of his black shirt as he looked at Maou who yawned again nodded slowly, rubbing the back of his head as he sighed out and stood up from the table despite his stomach giving a tiny growl and turned looking at his meager little bed.

"When will the girls be up and here? Emi did sleep at Crestia's with Chiho right?" Maou questioned sleepily as he looked at Ashiya who pressed a curved finger to his lips as his pale brows pulled together tight then walked to the front door.

"I'll lock the door, so you can sleep, Maou-sama." Ashiya finally said as he turned the lock locking the door and rattled the door knob making sure it was truly locked before turning to smile at Maou who blinked groggily and nodded as he turned walking to his bed plopping onto the floor only to pause and look at Ashiya.

"Ashiya, when did you get to bed last night?"

"Around...midnight, why do you ask?"

"Come lay and sleep for a while longer." Maou said as he looked up at Ashiya who looked straight back at him with surprise, his yellow-brown eyes displaying different arrays and levels of surprise.

"It is quite alright, Maou-sama, I don't require much sleep today besides I'll need to prepare something for when he wakes up." Ashiya replied respectively only to jerk his head to the snoring Lucifer and Maou rubbed his palm against the floor but laid back saying nothing at first.

"You should really sleep, Ashiya." He finally said staring at the ceiling only to hear Ashiya's answering sigh as the Demon General padded around the kitchen turning the coffee pot off when it shrilled out three beeps in a row signaling the pot was done and Maou rolled into a sitting up position to look at Ashiya who opened a cabinet gabbing a mug, placing it on the counter with a soft clinking noise of glass meeting the surface as he reached out with his left hand grabbing the pot of coffee pulling it over pouring the black liquid into his cup only to pad over to the fridge pulling out a small pint of half and half they grabbed the other day and shut the door only to pad over to another cabinet grabbing the container of sugar and, finally, a clean spook from the dish-wrack. Ashiya, feeling eyes on him, blinked turning his head looking at Maou curiously then tilted his head.

"Maou-sama? Don't you want to sleep?" Ashiya asked tilting his head a little more as he blinked softly while looking at the dark haired male who shifted yawning. "I can tell you want too, it'll be fine. I just don't feel very much tired this morning."

"You should still sleep." Maou replied but laid back down again pulling the blanket over him shoving his face into the pillow. There was a sigh from Ashiya as he sat at the table sipping from his coffee and, from his cooking apron's pocket, pulled out a relatively thick book he'd picked up at the library and opened it, the spine cracking softly as he shifted, settling in to read.

Maou laid there listening to the whisper of pages turning, of the sips of coffee, the soft breathes of Ashiya breathing as he adjusted his weight and even the light snoring of Lucifer from his computer table; there was even the light whoosh of a slight rain that would pick up in a matter of hours. Listening to these sounds Maou felt sleepier now than before as his lashes dipped and lowered only to close as he curled up on his side under the blankets yawning softly. There was a gulp noise of coffee with a swallow when Ashiya sighed out as another soft whisper of pages turning sounded.

Maou had to admit, he was a little miffed Ashiya didn't listen and wouldn't get more sleep but in the end he could force Ashiya to sleep but, at that moment, he was just to tired too really care. Lucifer shifted in a bodily twitch mumbling again in incoherent mumbles but Maou caught the words of "Asshole" and then "give it back" only to be followed by "Stop being such a damn idiot, Maou" before the words dissolved into soft snores again and Maou rolled his eyes behind his closed lids and Ashiya let out a soft chuckle.

"Stupid, ain't he?" Maou finally said after maybe five minutes of laying down, from the time he started to now and heard the chair squeak lightly when the blonde jolted in surprise. He opened his eyes looking at Ashiya, sitting up half way putting his palm flat to the floor and leaned his weight onto his arm as he smiled crookedly at Ashiya who blinked in surprise a few times then smiled as well.

"That he is, but he can't be too stupid. After all he is a General as well." Ashiya replied smirking at the sleeping form of Lucifer as he bent his arm up pressing his cheek to his palm propping his head up and Maou stretched slightly yawning a bit as he let out a slow breath.

"That he is." Maou relented finally as he rubbed one of his eyes wondering if he could stay awake or not but he felt like he needed to sleep at least for she was coming today. "Emi is bringing her over today, right?"

"Yes, she will be here around noon time." Ashiya nodded as he replied, dragging his gaze from Lucifer's sleeping form to Maou who was yawning still."So you should get some sleep, Maou-sama."

"I guess so." Maou mumbled as he let his palm slip and thumped onto the floor, his head cushioned by his head and his shoulder a bit uncomfortably but it was well enough as he pulled the blanket over his shoulders, the cool air kissing his feet a bit when the blanket moved up allowing his feet to poke out just a sliver as he closed his eyes. He laid there, listening to the soft sounds resuming and he focused on his breathes as he shut his eyes a bit tighter making his lashes flutter a few time. Breathe in, one...Breath out, two...Breathe in, three...Breath out, four...Breathe in, five...Breathe out six...Breathe in...

* * *

"Daddy! Up!" Maou groaned rolling onto his left side, burying his face into his pillow aware of the soft snickering as he breath in and out slow, counting them like before to get back to sleep and it almost worked until..."Daddy!" He gasped when a small body slammed into his ribs making pain ripple through his side and ribs as his eyes widened greatly.

"Maou-sama! Are you alright?!" There was Ashiya, panicked for his Lord's status and safety levels, making Maou aware of the male standing next to him only for the small body to be lifted off his ribs. Maou rolled onto his back breathlessly as he looked up, his eyes wide as he looked up at Ashiya then to the small body in his arms who was pouting gently as his heart slammed against his chest sending waves of adrenaline through him at such an awakening.

"Fine, I'm fine!" Maou finally got out when he didn't feel so breathless as he sat up, his fingers pressing to the floor before flattening his palms against said floor and stood up meeting Alas Ramus' purple eyes and her little pouting face.

"Alas, you shouldn't jump on your father like that," Ashiya lightly scolded the small child in his arms and she pouted a little more but looked up at Ashiya with that cutely pouty look. If Maou was her appointed father then that made Ashiya her, in her toddler mind, her appointed Uncle.

"Ramy!" Alas looked up then gave a screeching squeal that would put most squealing animals to shame as Lucifer, now awake and showered, ran in like a violet cyclone plucking the small silver haired child from Ashiya's arms and Alas squealed again rubbing her chubby cheek to Lucifer's happily.

"Wow, it never fails to amaze me at how much she likes you, Lucifer." Emi said from the kitchen table, which Maou hadn't noticed making him jerk a little bit in surprise, as she looked at her daughter happily nuzzling away at Lucifer's cheek as the violet haired male smiled rubbing his cheek to hers in response.

"Of course she does! I'm better than any appointed Uncle ever!" Lucifer exclaimed as he nuzzled the small girl until she giggled sweetly lifting her dimpled hands up to cup Lucifer's face with those small hands staring into his violet eyes adoringly as she giggled then gasped twisting to look at her mother.

"Mommy! Did you bring it?" She asked widening her eyes at her mother making Emi smile and nod grabbing her purse and stood up pulling out a brightly colored item making Maou and Ashiya look at it curiously as it was handed to the toddler, who smiled bright as she took the brightly colored item, only to spread it apart making it crinkle just a bit before placing it on Lucifer's head smiling happily. It was a crown, of sorts, made of rounded pieces of construction paper linked together with little slits that made a rainbow pattern; Lucifer blinked a few times when the rolled paper crown was placed on his head and she clapped her tiny hands happily.

"Looks good, Lucifer!" Maou got out fighting back snickers but his daughter looked so proud he fought them down successfully and Alas looked to her father then reached out for him and he took her with now perfect ease as she rested in the crook of his arm, her little head just below his shoulder against him and her small hand twisted into his shirt holding onto the soft fabric.

"I can make you one too, Daddy!" She cheerfully said as she smiled at her father who looked at her with wide eyes, her purple bangs threatening to fall into her eyes and he smiled softly at her sweet tone. She may not be a blood daughter, he might just be her appointed father, but she was all kinds of precious that always got his heart clenching tight in his chest.

"Oi, Lucifer, let's get going!" Came a loud call when Lucifer blinked then turned walking to his small computer area picking up a coat, sliding it on and he took off the crown then smiled at Alas.

"I'll put it on when I get home I promise, Ramy." Lucifer said to the small toddler who nodded as he slid on his shoes making Maou take notice of his outfit. He was actually wearing a dark violet, near black it seemed, button down shirt with black dress pants and a belt; the coat turned out to be a blazer and he buttoned the only button which connected right in the middle of his stomach then he picked up a brush moving it through his violet hair.

"And where are you going, all gussied up?" Maou asked in a teasing tone as he looked at Lucifer who shot him a glare as he put his brush down and walk across the small apartment space to the door, his shoes clicking solidly and heavily against the floor for one with such a thin and short stature.

"Out."

"Lucifer, you're seriously going out with him again?" Maou whined his words after he thought for just a moment as he looked at Lucifer, his hand on the knob, only for him to twist his head shooting another glare as he clenched his delicate looking jaw, swallowing some words he must have wanted to speak before blowing a breath through his nose.

"Yes, I am going out with him _again_ and I'll keep going out with with him! Not like you can stop me anyhow." Lucifer snapped out as he yanked open the door, his hair ruffling with the stirring breeze the movement of the door made especially with his hard yank and he clenched his jaw tight yet again as he looked at Maou then to Ashiya's slightly disapproving look. "Piss off." And with that he slammed the door so hard the bang made all of them wince, even Alas who looked up at her father wide eyed and Ashiya sighed through his nose.

"Alas, would you like to draw something for your father?" Ashiya asked as he looked at the little girl who nodded reaching for Ashiya who took her quite easily, turning to a spare drawer that rested below the sink, he pulled out a white piece of computer paper with a small box of crayons they kept there for her and sat her on the table for she was so tiny her little hands or face would barely peek over the top of the table in a chair and she smiled happily.

"Thank you!" She chirped before setting to work on her paper, her purple eyes narrowed lightly in concentration as she drew and Maou smiled. When it became apparent that Alas was distracted Ashiya looked at Maou sighing through his nose again and crossed his long arms over his chest.

"Maou-sama, I hate to sound like I'm telling you what to do, but I don't think you can keep Lucifer from seeing Sariel." Ashiya spoke his words slowly as if afraid Maou would reach out and slam his head off the table snapping he could and would, but the dark haired male moved his hand through his hair sighing out loudly, the action causing his shoulders to lift ad fall with the intensity of it.

"Not unless we want to lose Lucifer, I can't now can I?" Maou finally mumbled letting his head fall back, lolling lightly for a moment as he shut his eyes softly. Alas looked up at her father as he rubbed the back of his head and he sighed out for the thousandth time since Alas rammed onto his ribs to wake him up.

"I suggest we just let him be, if he wants to see Sariel let him see the man. I don't know what's going to happen with that relationship at all, but we best not push him at least." Ashiya replied in a resigned tone as he looked at Maou who nodded in return when Emi sighed throwing her hands up then letting them fall slapping her thigh loudly drawing Ashiya and Maou's attention to her.

"You all are such a damn mess! I swear you're more drama packed than me, Crestia and Chiho _combined_. What do you do, sit around eating Nutella and talking while having tea or something?" Emi snapped out in an irritated, mocking tone as she narrowed her green eyes on Maou and Ashiya who looked genuinely surprised as they blinked at the same time and Ashiya looked at his Lord feeling a spasm of laughter in his chest when Maou widened his eyes giving a low, fake gasp.

"How did you find out about our Saturday nights?" Maou stage whispered in mock horror as he stared at Emi who just rolled her eyes reaching out punching Maou's arm hard making Alas look up again, this time at her mother while tilting her head gently.

"Dumb ass!" Emi huffed out then reached out petting Alas' hair gently as she leaned down kissing the toddler's chubby cheek. "Your Daddy is an idiot, don't be like him okay? Be like Mommy and be smart!" This was said in a cooing, loving tone as Emi smiled at her daughter who widened her eyes at her mother, much like how Maou had then giggled loudly.

"Okay! I'll be like Mommy!" Alas chirruped happily as she turned her attention down grabbing a sky blue crayon and began coloring the top of the page in long, decent movements despite her tight grip on the crayon.

"Oi! Don't say that to her! No, be like Daddy, strong and nice to people! Mommy is mean! Be like Daddy! Like Daddy!" Maou jumped in saying the words fast with an urgent, desperate tone it seemed as he looked at his little daughter who looked up at Maou blinking gently, her lashes long, pale and lightly curved, giving her purple eyes a bright tone that always seemed to be with silver and purple.

"Mmmm..." Alas hummed gently as she rocked her tiny feet a little bit staring at her mother, then to her father who were looking at her intently, like they were spitting words from their eyes as they stared at the toddler. Then she smiled bright at her parents, putting her crayon down, then pointed to Ashiya. "I wanna be like Uncle Alciel!"

"What?!" Emi shouted in disbelief while Ashiya blinked with his disbelief, his yellow-brown eyes so bright with the emotion they nearly appeared gold as they all looked at the child. Maou then fist pumped giving a whoop of victory it seemed making Ashiya blink again then smile rubbing the back of his in a nervous motion.

"Woo! Even if she's not like Daddy, she still wants to be like Ashiya! Which is just the same as wanting to be like me! Yes!" He cheered jumping with the ball of his feet and he lifted his arms then brought them down rough actually giving a pelvis thrust and whooped again laughing only to whine when Emi punched his arm again in the same spot. "Stop that!"

"Come here, Alas." Ashiya finally murmured as Emi and Maou began to get into a hated conversation, their head banging together, foreheads pressing together hard as they growled out words to one another and Alas stood up stretching her little arms out all too readily as Ashiya picked her up.

He walked to the door with his socked feet giving him the leverage of walking quietly while sliding his feet and he opened the door slowly and quietly, the child and man looking to the parents who were still growling to one another but growing steadily more loud and they slipped out the door and Ashiya clicked the door shut. However as they sat outside on the metal stairs, Alas humming sweetly as she bounced ever so gently in his lap while kicking her little feet cutely, Ashiya felt a little pang in his chest that was echoed more intensely in his stomach that surprised him so much his hand lifted pressing to his chest curiously even as his brows pulled together and he frowned. The hell?

"You like Daddy." Ashiya jerked at the serious tone Alas adopted as her purple eyes looked up burning into Ashiya's yellow-brown ones and he opened his mouth, lips trembling once with words that refused to leave his throat even as they formed in his mind and his vocal cords strained to vocalize those words.

"O-Of course I do, I am loyal to your father so than anyone else! He is one I owe everything too and even so he deserves my loyalty and-"

"No. You _like_ like Daddy, or you're starting to anyways. I can tell." Alas said placing her hands into her little lap nodding seriously, her purple bangs swinging into her face gently as she looked at Ashiya and then she smiled softly. "But Daddy likes you too, maybe not in that way right now, but you both are always together so I think you'll both come together."

"I-I see and why do you think that?" Ashiya finally got out as his looked at the small child in his lap and she pressed her little finger against her lips as she looked up past Ashiya as she seemed to think.

"I know it, because Daddy and Mommy don't like each other like a real Mommy and Daddy, but Daddy seems to like you more than Mommy anyhow." Alas replied again as she looked at Ashiya then lifted her hands up hooking her purple bangs behind her ears. "But however, Daddy is very clueless and, like Mommy said, he can be kinda stupid and-Mommy!" Ashiya lifted his gaze up meeting Emi's green ones and she sighed bending down plucking the little girl from Ashiya's lap but smiled soft at the man.

"Thank you, Ashiya, for taking her out. She loves hanging out with you, but I think I've had enough of Maou so I'm going to take her to the convenience store for a little while." Emi said tiredly as she adjusted Alas on her hip making the little girl giggle but give a meaningful look at Ashiya who smiled as he rubbed his eye brown standing up when a crash of thunder clapped through the sky, filling the empty space with loud the noise. "Heh...well never mind then. We'll come over for dinner, okay?"

"Alright." Ashiya nodded then stood up facing the door turning the knob and walked the his apartment as Emi walked down the stairs to Crestia's apartment, cooing at Alas making the girl laugh happily and Ashiya shut the door padding to the sink as thunder rumbled across the sky again and Maou walked out of the bathroom stretching up and smiled easily at Ashiya.

"So she went home with Alas huh?" Maou hummed as he walked to a cabinet opening it, pulling down a bag of chips, then walked to the TV they had in the apartment sitting on the floor opening up the bag of chips pulling out one biting into it as he grabbed the TV remote turning the TV on. "You think Lucifer will be able to come home in time before it pours?"

"Possibly. He said he'd text one of us if he would be out tonight, this was when you were sleeping of course, Maou-sama." Ashiya replied while opening the fridge viewing at what they had in there and pulling out a package of dough and hummed quietly before grabbing a block of cheese, shut the fridge then reached into a cabinet, which opened with a shrieking squeak, pulling down the shredder and grabbed a can of sauce that was below it.

"What're we having for lunch?" Maou asked distractedly as he flipped to the weather as his stomach twisted, snarling loudly making Ashiya smile in a knowing way.

"I'm making pizza." Ashiya happily responded as he opened the package of dough and Maou let out a whoop similar to the moment with Alas and Ashiya smiled shaking his head lightly.

"Yay! Can't wait!" Maou shouted happily flashing a grin to Ashiya before turning his attention to the TV once more, watching the weather again. Ashiya opened the package of dough, beginning to knead it with his hands reached out for their rolling pin, rolling out the dough into a perfect circle, after moments of softening it of course.

He pulled open a second drawer stepping back for it was right in front of his groin, grabbed a can opener and proceeded to lock it into the can top and started opening the can listening to the quiet talking of the TV as Maou munched on his chips. Then there was the soft shift of a body moving up as Ashiya reached into a cabinet, just above him, pulling out a cheese grater and proceeded to shred the cheeks moving his arms in a circle to get it around. Maou walked over into the small little kitchen putting the chips back before he leaning over Ashiya's shoulder watching him curiously as Ashiya continued shredding before using his finger tips to spread it all out and set the oven.

"Wow, you can cook pretty good considering you've never done so before, huh?" Maou mused aloud but softly as he looked up at Ashiya, a grin forming on his lips when with a loud clapping boom of thunder the loud ' _shaaing_ ' noise of rain hitting the ground was sounded making Ashiya and Maou to look at the window curiously. Then the door was slammed open and in stumbled Lucifer, drenched but he seemed to just...glow, his cheeks flushed as water dripped from his hair and down his face, his eyes glazed over slightly. "You got that After-Sex Glow."

"Shut up!" Lucifer mumbled but his cheeks seemed to darken to a deep, burning scarlet as he shrugged his wet blazer off throwing it into the laundry bin walking over to his dresser pulling out his normal shirt and a pair of pants walking to the bathroom while kicking his shoes off, making Ashiya roll his eyes, before he disappeared with a click of the bathroom door. The shower turned on as Maou walked over bending over picking up Lucifer's shoes placing them by the door to dry rolling his eyes as well before walking back to the TV, which was still low with a soft murmur and Ashiya leaned against the counter before turning to the coffee pot, seeing there was just enough for one more cup and he looked to Maou before turning the pot on to warm the coffee.

"Maou-sama, do you want some coffee?" Ashiya asked drawing Maou's attention to him, his palms pressed to the floor as he leaned back and let his head fall back to look at Ashiya, his red eyes boring into Ashiya before he smiled.

"How much is left in the pot?"

"Enough for one more cup, but I can make more."

"Hmmm...then you can have it, for once. I always finish off the coffee." Maou finally said shrugging his shoulders as he turned back to the TV, shifting his palms against the floor lightly and Ashiya blinked before nodded slowly, hesitantly as he put the pot on the counter but opened the top of the coffee machine and cracked his neck lightly.

He pulled the wet filter out and dropped it into the trash, grabbed a dry one and put it in, grabbed the container holding the coffee grinds opening it and scooped out a little measuring cup filled of coffee grinds and dumped it into the filter, grabbed a cup filling it up with water and dumped it down the side watching the water fill up through the side as the water moved up the lines marking how much water and how many cups it would make until it was filled up. He closed the top, poured the warm coffee from the pot into his mug, then put it back on the machine, turned it on and the soft gurgle of brewing coffee began to fill the spans of the apartment, much like that morning. Ashiya went to the fridge grabbing the half and half, pouring it into the mug and grabbed the sugar pouring some in and then a spoon stirring it, the sounds louder than the TV and a little more nerve wracking as he did such actions, unused to his Lord's silence. He opened his mouth to speak, say something, when the shower shut off and the door opened, Lucifer towel drying his hair, his black sweats clinging just above his hips, his shirt sporting light drops from the water in his hair.

"God, it's shitty outside. Did Ramy leave already?" Lucifer asked as he squeezed his hair, his voice a little muffled when he bent rubbing his hair hard then slid the towel off, holding it in his hand as he rubbed his damp messed up hair looking at Ashiya.

"Yeah, Emi took her home before it started raining." Ashiya replied taking a sip from his coffee when Lucifer walked over plucking it from his hands taking a large gulp before Ashiya smacked the top of his head hard making him choke lightly as he took the mug from Lucifer who glared.

"Maaouuu! Ashiya hiiitttttt meeeee!" Lucifer whined throwing his towel at Ashiya before running to Maou, his feet padding against the floor and threw himself on the floor, next to the Demon Lord who looked at him raising a dark brow.

"And what am I going to do? You're a General. Act like it sometimes, please, for the love of everything that lives, and not like a little three year old every time Ashiya hit's you." Maou offhandedly said as he looked at the TV still but his lips twitched the same time Ashiya's did as he took a sip of coffee and Lucifer huffed before rolling away from Maou, to his computer corner sitting up crossing his legs and powered up his computer.

"Jerks." Lucifer loudly insulted as he began stared at his start up screen, hitting enter, then enter again and after three or four minutes he was signing into his computer and pulling up the internet, his fingers transition from tapping rapidly to clicking away at his mouse just as rapid filling the apartment with the little noises.

"Shut-in." Maou mumbled back only to receive a glare from Lucifer before the violet haired male turned back to his computer, fingers flying on the key board fast and smiled when he got one of his many social media accounts open, this one used specifically to talk to Sariel, which showed with the soft smile as he began typing rapidly to the blue haired male who seemed to respond just as fast.

Since being on Earth, from the very beginning, Lucifer felt drawn to Sariel in a way that felt good, nice, and he wasn't keen on ignoring it but Sariel had been and put Lucifer through HELL for months before dating started between them without them saying anything and it had made the Demon General happier than Maou or Ashiya had seen him be. They watched in open fascination at Lucifer typing away quickly, little pings alerting when Sariel typed back and watched Lucifer's smile either brighten wide, soften slowly, turn to a smirk or grin, with the same fascination. Then Lucifer's cheeks, which had cooled and returned to their normal coloring, turned beat red at something Sariel had said making Lucifer's eyes widen before slamming the top down and unplugged the computer from it's charger speeding to the bathroom.

"I'm going to the bathroom!" Lucifer loudly announced, his voice high and slightly strained it seemed as he cleared his throat but disappeared into the bathroom locking it.

"Sariel's a pervert, he's a pervert looking at dirty pictures...Ah! They're just a match made in Heaven!" Maou sighed sarcastically making Ashiya choke on his swallow of coffee briefly as laughter surged in his chest and Maou gave him a wide grin.

"Heard that!" Lucifer shouted through the door kicking it hard only to make Ashiya and Maou blink then dissolve into snickers together, while Lucifer huffed out quietly and they smirked at one another.

"He's a pest." Maou chuckled out as he smirked in way of the door, his eyes shining mischievously as he looked at Ashiya who was smirking widely himself as he met Maou's gaze and chuckled loudly.

"Of course he is, this isn't something unbeknown to us." Ashiya replied as he chuckled a little more making Maou smirk widely as he then decided to sit at the table, the TV a soft murmur adding some background noise to the room. Maou sighed cupping his face with his hands as he smirked a little less but looked at Ashiya.

"It's still strange to think that I'm an appointed father, huh?" Maou's voice was softer as he looked up at Ashiya, who finished off his coffee, his head tilting back slightly to do so but then placed the mug into the sink and, after a little hesitance, sat across from Maou.

"That it is, Maou-sama." Ashiya replied nodding softly looking at his Lord who shut his eyes gently sighing again without speaking and Ashiya wondered, just briefly, if what Alas had said had a ring of truth to it.

If he truly felt that way about Lord Satan and, if his Lord would ever feel the same to him. He shrugged it off then, knowing it was just a stupid romantic way of thinking that couldn't truly happen not in a million, billion years. Focusing on reality was better than the romantic way of seeing the world and he was okay on staying in reality. Because there's no way Lord Satan would _**ever**_ feel that way about him. Right?


	2. Chapter 2

"Maou!" Maou looked up from staring blankly at the table only to look up, his eyes glazed with that blank stare as he looked at Chiho as she blinked at him in response then reached out touching her finger tips to the back of Maou's hand lightly. He looked down at her pale hand only for her to blush fiercely andp ull away like he was on fire then put her hands in her lap letting out a little breath.

"What is it, Chiho?" Maou asked finally after a moment of silence, staring at the girl as she shuffled looking at Maou then smiled shyly leaning forward a bit but not close enough to even touch the table.

"I wanted to ask you, Maou, if you'd, you know, go out on a date with me?" She asked her cheeks a bright red as she looked at Maou, her hands placed in her lap in such a way her forearms pressed against her breasts which pushed them together but she stopped realizing how it must have looked and looked down though Maou was looking at her cleavage curiously when she looked down, he honestly liked that her breasts didn't press together with zero space, he liked that but at the same time he had zero desire to see her naked in the slightest bit though he could see it in his mind, he just didn't care for it.

"Ahhh, umm...er..." Maou couldn't say a single thing that wouldn't sound stupid as he looked at Chiho who was blushing and looking at him from under her lashes as she shifted in her seat making him feel more awkward than he could ever remember being in his long life. How the hell does one handle this? Sure, they went out to the mall but that was when Lucifer brought the entire fucking thing down, but they did go out once. He knew the sixteen year old girl was in love with him, as she declared once before she knew everything, but it still made Maou a bit awkward plus there was the whole situation with Emi and him being Alas Ramus' parents as well adding a little strain but he viewed her as a friend.

"You can say no, Maou. It's okay." Chiho finally said softly bringing Maou from his mind bunnies as his red eyes met Chiho's amber ones and he sighed through his nose softly shutting his eyes briefly as he lifted his hand rubbing his temple softly, a low headache forming before he opened his eyes again.

"I'd be honored to go on a date with, Chiho, but I can't tonight. I promised Ashiya I'd be home tonight for Urushihara and Alas tonight." Maou explained as he spread his hands and fingers giving the best reasonable look to Chiho who pouted softly a bit as she looked at Maou who just widened his eyes gently when she sighed tapping her finger against the table softly.

"Will Emi be there?" Chiho finally asked, this softer than before, her lashes lowering shielding her eyes as she looked down tapping her finger gently.

"No, just guys. But appreciate you asking me, though, Chiho." Maou replied standing up from his chair as he lifted red working visor on his head walking to the entry way of the break room flashing a smile a Chiho that made her cheeks flushing hotly.

"A-Ah..." Chiho's stuttered sound was lost to Maou's ears as he left the break room to the front counter letting out a breath as he pressed his palms flat on the counter bowing his head softly.

"For fuck's sake.." Maou murmured to himself as he lsitened to the soft chatter of the families, friends or groups at the various tables as Maou looked at the counter curling his fingers, rubbing the pads of his fingers against the counter. He let out another soft breath, his lashes lowering when he leaned back while hunching his shoulders forward to look at the floor as he took in slow, deep breathes shutting his eyes. He felt worked up after that, nothing truly worked him up so bad, but his relationship with Chiho seemed so off kilter or something of the sort whenever she asked him to go out on a day, for several days it felt they're friendship would be weird.

"Daddy~" Maou looked up at the chirping voice to meet Emi's green eyes then down meeting Alas' wide purple ones and she smiled bright.

"How're you, you little crazy head? Keep Mommy up last night?" Maou asked leaning over the counter to rub his finger against Alas' cheek rather lovingly as he smiled at the toddler who giggled nuzzling her chubby cheek to her father's finger.

"Mhmmm." Alas replied nodding then giggled happily when Maou plucked the tiny body from Emi's arms and rubbed his cheek to the top of her head, which just so happened to be Alas' favorite action from her father, while Emi rolled her eyes as Chiho walked out smiling soft at Emi.

"Hey, Emi. What's up?" Chiho asked as Maou half turned, Alas' eyes looking at Chiho intently before up at her father's face as Emi smiled gesturing to Chiho.

"Good. Why don't you come talk with me outside for a minute." Emi said as Alas rested on Maou's hip securely, her eyes looking to her father, mother and Chiho until Emi and Chiho also disappeared out the doors of the place.

"Crazy, huh?" Maou sighed out looking at his daughter when his manager, Kisaki Mayumi, walked from the back only to smile adoringly at Alas immediately.

"Your daughter is here again, huh? Where's Emi?" Kisaki asked as she walked up to Maou, reached out grabbing Alas' little foot shaking it softly making the toddler giggle then wiggle her foot when Kisaki let go of it.

"Outside talking to Chiho." He replied easily enough as he looked to the doors then to his manager who looked up at him as well, placing a hand on her hip as she sighed out loudly and used her free hand to rub her forehead roughly, her fingers and thumb digging into her temples softly when they moved close to said temples and rubbed her hand down over her face.

"Oh my fucking God, Chiho is such an IDIOT sometimes..." Kisaki groaned out as her hand cupped her throat now as she closed her eyes sighing out loudly, her shoulders and chest moving with the intensity and largeness of her sigh. "If you don't feel up for stayin' I can let you go."

"Eh..." Maou looked out the doors seeing Chiho scowling softly at Emi, her palm pressed to the glass door and Maou pursed his lips then nodded pulling his visor off and Alas looked up at her father.

"Are we going home?" The toddler asked tilting her head and he sighed through his nose softly nodding. She nodded back at him then nuzzled into his chest as he walked across the length of the restaurant, his foot falls loud and heavy even as he took long strides to the doors, Alas closing her eyes sleepily.

"So you kept Mommy up but you're just as tired." Maou sighed out as he pushed the door open quietly looking out and, with no sign of Emi or Chiho, he ran out quick as he could. Alas yawned loudly as Maou ran down the busy street, the honking horns and purrs of engines seemed to act as a lullaby of noise to Alas for her warm breath against Maou's chest was slowing and becoming deeper, in soft puffs as her lashes lowered and she was out like a light. He smiled as he ran down the street trying not to jostle the toddler too much as she slept peacefully in the cradle Maou had made with his arms, he turned the corner fast only to slam into a person, his forehead bashing off someone's shoulder as he fell back but Alas remained asleep.

"Maou-sama!" Maou looked up only for Ashiya to help him up, a few bags in his left hand while his right hand held Maou's hand tight while pulling him up and Maou brushed off his ass and the back of his thighs as Alas began to snore ever so lightly and cutely making him smile gently at her sleeping face. "M-Maou-sama, you must punish m-me! I cannot be forgiven for knocking over my Lord like that!"

"Ashiya, it's okay. Truly. It was an accident and I was running, so forget it." Maou sighed out but felt a surprising heat sweeping up only to burn in the tip of his ears and neck as he refused to let the color to pool into his cheeks as Ashiya had dropped to the ground, palms pressed to the sidewalk flat while bowing his head making Maou shift.

"Please! Maou-sama! I cannot be forgiven for this!" Ashiya looked up at Maou who was shuffling before using his foot to lightly kick Ashiya's shoulder while looking away clenching his jaw so tight you could see how hard his jaw looked with the clenching and his teeth lightly ached.

"Get up!" He hissed to Ashiya while being aware of eyes on them and he kicked Ashiya's shoulder harder. "I said get up! Or you'll really get something to be punished for at home!"

"B-But Maou-sama-"

"Alciel, get the hell up right now and stop this shit! You'll receive you're punishment at home, now cut the shit! If you want a punishment you'll get one! But seriously, get the fuck up!" Maou hissed out again glaring harshly down at his General, who stared up at Maou with wide eyes only to scramble onto his feet seeing just how intensely angry Maou was at such an action Ashiya gave just then. It was truly a sight to see, Maou being somewhat short in stature, while Ashiya was so tall and to see such a tall man down on the ground like that to such a small looking man on the filthy ground while cars sped by and people gave wide ranges of space. It truly was such a sight to see and one could only think the worse if they'd heard Maou's hissing words.

"A-Alright, Maou-sama." Ashiya replied nodding but looked to the ground in a submissive gesture that made Maou growl softly as he walked past feeling pissed now, more worked up than when he'd left work and Ashiya lagged behind a few strides as he held the shopping bags in his fingers tight while walking behind and it was silent.

Well life still went on around the duo, Alas was still snoring lightly against her father's chest and cars were still zooming with the chatter of the humans around them, but there was a silence so thick between Ashiya and Maou it felt like that silence was so solid you could reach out and grab it, whack someone over the head and knock them out while simultaneously being a world of it's very own that breathed and pulsed. Maou's steps were quick, anxious to just GET HOME while Ashiya was lagging behind while looking down at Maou with his eyes darkened so much they could be mistaken as brown at that moment as they walked along. The apartment building was looming before them before long and Maou walked up the metal stairs that led to one door entering their apartment and he pulled his key out unlocking the door with a soft subtle click only to creak open and Maou disappeared inside while Ashiya stood at the bottom of the metal stairs.

"Ashiya! Upstairs! Now!" Maou shouted in a hard, cold tone from the apartment making something Ashiya flinch but he walked up the stairs with soft tapping on the stairs as the bags rustled gently in his hand and he turned at the top of the metal stairs and entered shutting the door behind him. He let out a soft breath when he heard Maou walking about in the bathroom after he had doubt laid Alas down in the tub with his blankets and pillow only to begin to promptly search for something.

Ashiya stood there for a moment, against the door, before walking in swallowing thickly though it felt like swallow a cactus for his mouth was drying up as he placed the plastic bags on the table as his heart began to slam against his chest uneasily. He was getting a punishment yet his heart continued to slam against his chest hard as he put the items he'd bought away, his stomach clenching airily over and over at the slamming of his heart, like he was being lifted and dropped repeatedly, continuously, from a large height. He finished putting the items away but he steeled himself instantly, however, knowing he'd faced punishments before but this was honestly the first time Maou was going along with it so easily, when before Maou would punish him, Lucifer, Adramalech and Malacoda, he was always prepared for a punishment but now was honestly the first time in so long his Lord was going to _actually_ punish him...

"Alciel. Shirt off, now." Maou ordered as the blonde haired male twitched but pulled his black long sleeve shirt up, his bare back on display as he breathed in and out calmly, the muscles of his back moving and shifting softly with each breath as he shut his eyes briefly. "Brace yourself against the counter, both hands."

Alciel did so clenching the surface tight with his fingers bowing his head gently clenching his jaw tight. He wouldn't ask what the punishment would be, he would take it and accept it as it was and they'd move on with their lives. However he cried out loud with his back bowing when a harsh, burning sensation rippled across his back that at first was an impact but burned with flaming pain as his eyes widened, his parted as he sucked in a breath. He trembled the pain danced along his nerves soaring up to his brain only to scream it hurt. Before he could speak he cried out again when the same sensation rippled and burned across his back as his muscles twitched and his nerve senses went ballistic as such a pain as he gasped in with his brows pulled together so tight the muscles began twitching roughly as he clung to the counter.

He could make it through it! He could! But his skin wasn't so thick in his human form so the blows were so much more pain inducing. The blows came faster and faster, one after another leaving their burning marks on his spasming back as his legs trembled threatening to buckle underneath him as his body trembled with waves of weakness as sweat beaded along his forehead, rolling down the side of his face to his jaw as he breathed in fast through clenched teeth and his hands bent lightly from the intensity of how he held onto the counter. There was one last final blow before he buckled down to the floor gasping through his teeth hard as his back burned and throbbed with a vicious pain that made his head dizzy and gasped bowing his head while h hands stayed clinging to the counter.

He turned looking over his shoulder only to feel a shiver running through deep inside of him, plucking some cord that'd never been plucked before-but **_holy mother of God above_ ** \- the look Maou had on was one that could make Ashiya do anything at that moment. Anything! It was so arousing-ly dominant, so harsh and cut off, that Ashiya felt his lungs contracting and found it even hard to take a proper breath! Maou was breathing unevenly himself, his hand clutching a back scratching in his hand, presumably Lucifer's, tightly so his knuckles were white as he looked down at Ashiya then lifted his arm rubbing at the sweat on his forehead.

"Happy now?" Maou asked coldly, robotically as he threw the back scratcher which clattered on the floor loudly, the sound making Ashiya look down as his back throbbed painfully and he swallowed hard. Maou then leaned down grabbing Ashiya's face tilting the blonde's head up, making their eyes meet and lock intensely. "I said, happy now? Pleased you got your punishment?"

"Ye-Yes, Maou-sama." Ashiya breathed out as he looked straight into those bright, yet dark red depths of his Lord's eyes feeling his head spin at such closeness and the pain buzzing through him like a nest of wasps.

Maou nodded standing up walking to the bathroom, where his daughter made soft noises in his sleep and Alciel just sat there, slouched on the floor as he shut his eyes while the sweat continued to bead and slip down but he opened his eyes again in surprised only to realize it wasn't just sweat but tears were dripping down his cheeks. There was soft steps coming towards hi making him flinch unwillingly when a wet, cool towel was put on his back and a bottle of heavy duty ibuprofen was pushed into his hand making him look up only for a hand to press to the crown of his head and ruffle his pale hair softly.

"Good job, Ashiya. Only the best from you, but it won't be easy next time you ask me for a punishment. I've been letting you off easily since being here but this, this is abuse Ashiya." Maou murmured touching his General's burning, throbbing back with just his finger tips but even that made a little noise leave Alciel's throat, one of pain and a grimace painted over Maou's face. "This is abuse and it will not be turned a blind eye too, Ashiya. So don't ask for punishment anymore. Next time, I won't hold back; I will give you the same exact punishment you would receive back at Ente Isla. Understand?"

"I un-understand." Ashiya whispered as he looked down sucking in soft breathes and sensed Maou nod then stand up only to walk around and flip the towel around, making the blonde hiss at the new cold side to his burning flesh but shivered as he watched Maou's feet shuffle then reach up as he grabbed a cup, filled it with water and bent down on one knee handing it to Ashiya.

"I'll be back. Take the pills and you can rest. I'm letting you off easy again, Ashiya, so don't tell Lucifer; all he needs to know is you were punished." Maou replied as Ashiya sat up slightly a bit cringing lightly and Maou grimaced softly again as Ashiya opened the pill bottle tilting out four, FOUR, pills and tossed his head back while throwing the pills into his mouth before gulping water down quickly when he felt one start to go down dry making him gag lightly but sighed when he put the half empty cup down.

He didn't know if the pills would even work but it was...considerate of his Lord to do that, very considerate. He felt drained, his body was throbbing and humming with pain as he sat there but he felt a flush rise to his cheeks and he bowed his head while pursing his lips as he put his hands into his lap slowly. Because even though his body was humming with pain, his mind was a mess of thoughts, somewhere between the hits he'd grown hard as a rock and he didn't understand that as he sat there, breathing shakily. If that was truly so painful, so long, why the hell was he hard? Why?

It was only then that, with a tiny jerk, he realized it had been Maou's face; that dominant, cold look was what aroused Ashiya so much through that punishment. In fact, with a little surge of memory, this wasn't the first time he had gotten an erection during a punishment, but back in Ente Isla when he'd done something wrong and disappointed Maou he'd been whipped instead of hit but the results were the same and ended with an erection. He felt a wave of numbing relief sweep over him slowly as his lashes lowered half way as he stood up, the wet towel hitting the floor with a wet slapping sound as he shuffled to his bed over in the corner by the wall of the room laying down and he shut his eyes shoving his face into his pillow. Sometimes being a human sucked, sometimes it had it's perks. Even after the time they'd spend here as humans, there was just no in between was there?


	3. An Author's Note! (Not a chapter sadly)

**_So my computer is broken. The lower corner has broken off and the other side is becoming loose and breaking as well, so I don't know how or when it will shit out but I have a feeling it will sooner or later. I wanted to get this out there right now before something happens to the computer and it seems like I've just given up on all fanfictions period so I'm getting this out here, I'l continue writing and posting when I can, but I just thought I'd get this out here now so it's known!_**

 ** _~Kimberly Thomas_**


End file.
